


So say we all

by ishvaria



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria





	1. Chapter 1

***

         _… Отпусти меня, Ли…_ Нужно открыть глаза… открыть глаза и просто… _Кара…_ \- уже не крик... всхлип, застывший на губах… _Кара…_

 

         Дни и ночи в космосе мало чем отличаются друг от друга, разве что базовым освещением в каютах, да вахтами, инструктажем и полетами, что занимают те десять-двенадцать часов, называемых на корабле днем. Эти бесконечные _дни_ , где ее – нет… нет в зале инструктажа, нет в ведомом вайпере, просто – нет… _Увидимся по ту сторону, Ли…_ Да, теперь только так… только когда она сама захочет… а полагаться на ее желание – все равно, что расстреливать базовый корабль Сайлонов из рогатки, стоя в открытом шлюзе… _когда она сама захочет…_ Спасибо, что в корабельных сутках предусмотрено время на сон – _ночь_ приносит с собой то, чего не может день… ее – Кару…

 

         _Зал для инструктажа полутемен и пуст, шаги отдаются гулким эхом, на экране уже мелькают какие-то кадры – он не присматривается… его взгляд скользит по пустым креслам в нелепой надежде… Это смешно, рассчитывать на ее появление здесь, в неверном свете записи с камер орудия вайпера… Или это – что-то другое? Он останавливается только у трибуны, мучительно вглядываясь в расплывающуюся из-за близости экрана, картинку – дверь… она… он… их словно приморозило обоих на миг, а со следующим вздохом все стало иначе, навсегда изменив их жизнь…_

_\- Серьезно? – доносится из-за спины и он на мгновение закрывает глаза, выдыхая… сегодня она пришла… - Ты – серьезно? Опять собираешься начать все сначала?_

_\- Как и каждый разбор полетов, - пряча улыбку, он разворачивается к ней, - где мы ошиблись, где сделали неверный поворот… когда проскочили под крыло ведомого, подставляя его под огонь?_

_\- Не здесь… - она даже не язвит сегодня, - тут мы и понять-то ничего не успели, да и когда бы! Ты начал с неудачного примера, КАГ…_

_Кадры на экране меняются – полетный ангар… ее возвращение с оккупированной Каприки со стрелой для мадам президента и их почти-объятия… поцелуй, неожиданный и озадачивающий, устроивший обоим маленький взрыв внутри…_

_\- Вот! – она подходит к экрану, - ты видел?_

_\- Я был там…_

_\- Зачем? Зачем ты это сделал?!_

_\- Ли Адама любит Кару Трейс… ты помнишь? – она морщится и трет виски, словно каждое из воспоминаний причиняет невыносимую боль…_

_\- Отпусти меня, Ли…_

_\- Кара…_ \- открыть глаза… и несколько минут просто смотреть в пустоту…

 

 _Кара…_ уже даже не вздохом… _Кара…_ открыть глаза и снова поверить в то, что ее – нет… И начать новый водоворот бессмысленных дел, в нетерпеливом ожидании того самого мгновения, когда снова окажешься в полутемном зале инструктажа с ней на разборе полетов…

 

_\- Почему? – требовательно, как всегда на инструктажах, спрашивает он, - Почему ты… - на экране остановленный кадр их ночи на Навой Каприке, - … ушла?_

_\- Я не… - она смотрит мимо него на экран… Кара Трейс любит Ли Адама – лишь бездонное небо их слышит… Небо и степь… Взгляды, которыми они весь день расстреливали друг друга, сменили полярность… она тонет в его нежности, разгорается от его страсти и плавится в его руках… Ведущий… ведомый… словно двойка вайперов в полете – слаженно и синхронно, в едином ритме, когда знаешь, о чем думает другой, когда дышишь в унисон…  - Я – проснулась… - переводя на него взгляд она,  наконец,  находит слова, - вот и все…_

_\- Но ты сказала, что – любишь! – снова срываясь, как в каждом споре с ней, напоминает он, - а потом просто… сделала наперекор! Почему ты выбрала Сэма?_

_\- Выбора не было, Ли… - она вглядывается в его пасмурные глаза, -  только Сэм, ради него я возвращалась на Каприку, - и словно оправдываясь, - ведь я дала ему слово… - усмехнувшись, Кара качает головой, - мы с тобой всегда опаздываем, Ли… то ты… то я… Боги вовсю потешаются над нами._

_\- Скорее уж – плачут, Кара…_

_\- Ты женился на Ди! – почти кричит она, тут же получая в ответ, - Чтобы причинить боль тебе! – тяжело дыша, они стоят друг перед другом, не в силах ни сблизиться, ни разойтись…_

_Отобрав у него пульт, она направляет его на экран – кадры мелькают один за другим, глаз едва успевает оценить и заметить… Планета водорослей… командный отсек… бокс на потеху всему экипажу Галактики… Новая Каприка…  все быстрее и быстрее оно катится назад, пока не замирает на их коротком и  яростном поединке в командном отсеке, переходящем в такой же бурный и так и неслучившийся тогда секс._

_\- Ты говорила о Заке… - с запоздалым раскаянием произносит он, глядя на экран._

_\- Я говорила о тебе, Ли! – опять кричит она, - о тебе – который не хочет замечать того, что перед ним! Ты никогда ни за что не боролся… просто брал то, что предложили… то, что у тебя хорошо получалось…_

_\- Это не такая уж плохая стратегия, - с почти прежней улыбкой возражает он, - все лучше, чем выгрызать зубами причитающееся…_

_\- Как я, хочешь сказать? О, Боги!  – она смеется, - Меня – нет… что ты будешь делать дальше, Ли?_

_Мир вокруг съеживается до размеров кабины вайпера и он уже знает – что дальше…_ Нужно открыть глаза… необходимо – открыть и не видеть в который раз, как ее вайпер разваливается на куски, оставляя за собой сверкающий фейерверк и оглушающую пустоту в эфире… _Кара…_  Проснуться… _Проснись, Ли!_

 

         Сдать крылья – это было самое трудное… но так проще, наверное… легче не видеть сочувствующих взглядов своих же пилотов на каждом долбанном инструктаже, легче не искать ее в летном ангаре, зная, что ее тут нет, не думать о ней каждый миг, вслушиваясь в переговоры очередного дозора, не спорить до хрипоты, отстаивая свою правоту, пусть даже ты и КАГ…

Осесть на земле, сменить поле деятельности, доказать что-то отцу, перестать видеть сны… Эта стратегия, вероятно, себя бы оправдала, если бы не туманность… и не флот Сайлонов, превосходящий по всем мыслимым и немыслимым параметрам… ведь если противника невозможно убить, то ты уже проиграл…  Решение – занять место в вайпере, пришло мгновенно и было само собой разумеющимся и никто не остановил его, да и не смог бы…

И засеченный боковым зрением еще на подлете вайпер не вызвал удивления, до тех пор, пока не покачал крыльями, подлетев ближе…

\- Аполло, прием, как вы тут?

\- Кара?!... – она что-то говорит… о Земле, о том, что сможет туда всех привести, еще какую-то чепуху… но это – неважно… вернее, не важнее того факта, что Кара – жива… она – вернулась и вон, почти идеально заходит на посадку в расчищенный для нее коридор… Руки дрожат, завершая посадочные процедуры, а голове бьется одна мысль – только бы это не было сном, от которого так и не смог очнуться…

Слететь по лестнице и почти бегом через весь ангар туда, где уже собралась толпа… туда, где возвышается Сэм, с лицом, будто его в холодную воду неожиданно окунули… туда, где рядом с вайпером стоит она, снова и снова повторяя что-то там про Землю и запись с камер орудия, и – _ты увидишь, Ли…_ Он не думает, просто – делает, на глазах у всех, чуть опередив Сэма, даже слегка оттолкнув его с дороги, ловит ее шалый взгляд и, преодолев последние несколько шагов, прижимает к себе… И все возвращается – все, так недавно пережитое ими на Новой Каприке и после, на ринге и на планете водорослей… возвращается все – острее, яснее и четче. Поцелуй давно уже перестал быть – просто поцелуем, от такого люди либо прячут глаза с понимающими улыбками, либо глазеют, разинув рты, не в силах взгляд отвести… Оба потерялись в нем, накрытые одной волной безумия…

\- В лазарет ее, живо! – их разносит в разные стороны, стоит адмиралу появиться в ангаре

\- Почему, сэр?! Ли?! – она привычно ищет у него поддержки, - Меня не было – всего ничего…

\- Два месяца, Кара… - Сэм опережает его, он кивает, - Сэм прав, Кара - два месяца, - добавляя для нее, - восемь дней и еще двадцать часов…

\- О чем ты? О Боги! На моем таймере – шесть часов! Откуда вы все свалились!

\- Вот пусть док для начала скажет – откуда свалилась ты, Старбак, - безаппеляционным тоном прерывает дискуссии адмирал, - уведите!

\- Я не сраный тостер! Аполло!

\- Отец!

\- За мной, живо! – сверкнув глазами не хуже самого Зевса, адмирал Адама разворачивается ко все еще глазеющей толпе механиков и пилотов, - А вам что – заняться нечем? Разойдись!

 

         - Мальчишка!  - оплеуха прилетает по адресу, рука у отца никогда легкой не была, - устроил концерт на потеху! Тебе мало того, что уже было? Снял лычки и что – теперь все можно?!

\- Это – Кара, отец! – он не думает, просто говорит то, что чувствует, - она и никто другой! Просто выслушай ее!

\- Я и не отказываюсь… - уже просто ворчливым тоном затихающего громовержца отзывается Адама-старший, - пусть ее осмотрит Коттл, и тогда мы пригласим мадам президента…

\- История Старбак идет вразрез с Книгой Пифий… - Ли провожает взглядом две группы морпехов, сопровождающих дорогих их семье женщин, - а мадам президент опасается отойти от трактовки Пророчества хоть на шаг…

\- Хочешь сказать, Лора Розлин подгоняет Пророчество под себя? – снова угрожающе погромыхивая, уточняет отец, - если Старбак говорит правду и будет хоть какое-то подтверждение всему ее бреду…

\- Фотографии планеты и совпадение карт звездного неба – отец, открой глаза! Вы не хотите верить Старбак лишь потому, что понятия не имеете – где она пропадала эти два месяца!

\- На! – тот достает из ящика и выкладывает на стол между ними его _крылышки_ , - забирай, и свою Кару вместе с ними, под твою ответственность… - Ли медлит и отец все понимает правильно, убирая их назад со словами, - Вот тогда и не лезьте в дела моего крейсера, уважаемый Представитель Кворума!

\- Дай ей корабль… - Ли ловит взгляд отца, - корабль и команду тех, кто сам захочет пойти с ней…

\- Ты про себя? Бросишь Кворум и Зарека на произвол судьбы? Полетишь с ней?

\- А ты – нас отпустишь? – что-то в голосе сына заставляет Адаму-старшего к нему присмотреться, - Что, уже все решил? И скольких из вас я еще должен потерять… Зак… Кара, погибшая два месяца назад… ты, снявший крылья… Хило, Афина, Шеф, Гейто, Ди… кто будет следующим?

\- Мы все останемся с тобой, отец… - присев перед ним, Ли заглядывает ему в глаза, - другого дома у нас нет… Просто – позволь нам совершить свои ошибки.

\- Они могут стоить вам жизни…  

\- Да… но это тоже решать только нам.

 

         - И снова – ты… и снова здесь… - произносит он, с порога завладевая ее вниманием, - Что, неужели гауптвахту назвали в мою честь? – парирует она.

\- А стоило бы… - смеется он, наблюдая за тем, как она поднимается и идет навстречу, - Как ты, Кара?

\- Не свихнулась, если ты об этом! – огрызается она, скорее, по привычке, - зла на себя, на адмирала и маяк в моей голове все тише – а в остальном…

\- Значит – в порядке, - резюмирует КАГ, Старбак улыбается, - Слышала, ты нас покидаешь…

\- Том Зарек выдвинул мою кандидатуру на освободившееся место в Кворуме… - словно извиняясь, объясняет он, - я не умею отказывать…

\- Никому, кроме меня…

\- Особенно – тебе… - их взгляды сцепляются, наконец, и в уме дальнейшее уже проиграно… вот только тут видеонаблюдение и охрана в паре шагов за решеткой…

\- Удачи тебе, Ли Адама… - протянув руку, произносит она, хотя говорить и делать нужно совсем другое… Замешкавшись на какие-то доли секунды, словно проговаривая свои действия шаг за шагом, Ли пожимает ее в ответ, - И тебе, Кара Трейс, в твоем поиске… - не сумев сдержать всхлип, она маскирует его смешком, - Думаешь, меня кто-то станет слушать?

\- Знаю… - он почти сквозь слезы смеется, - на собственной шкуре!

Они так и стоят, держась за руки, не в силах эту связь оборвать… первой останавливается она, - И это – наше слово…

\- И это наше слово… - эхом откликается он, отпуская и направляясь к выходу, отчего-то медля еще какое-то время почти на пороге…

Кара стоит, не двигаясь, старательно сцепив руки за спиной, кусает губы – лишь бы не окликнуть… не остановить в почти детском желании попросить поддержки, в которой она на самом деле так нуждается, что даже скулы сводит от непривычки. Он – уйдет… он должен, ведь еще тогда на планете водорослей они расставили все по местам… _Т_ ы _– КАГ, я – твой гребанный лучший пилот и твой ведомый… большего между нами, наверное, и не будет…_  Поэтому очень нужно, чтобы он вышел из камеры и дверь за ним закрылась, ведь тогда можно будет попробовать поговорить с Сэмом, с Карлом… может, им удастся убедить адмирала!

\- Ли! – она не хотела его окликать, правда… но он замирает, кажется даже дышать забывает как… - Ты скажи им там… - на ходу придумывая причину, говорит она, - … что мы летим не туда…

Ее почти сносит немаленький ураган – весь налет политической ответственности слетает с него, как кислород в вакууме, Ли источает силу, напор и желание, которым она совсем не хочет сопротивляться… Спустя минуты, растянувшиеся в вечность, она начинает слышать его голос, - Кара… моя Кара… ты справишься… ты убедишь их в своей правоте или просто занудишь до того, что они будут рады от тебя сдыхаться, хоть ненадолго… - чуть отодвинувшись, взяв ее лицо в ладони, Ли просто смотрит – так, как только он всегда на нее смотрел… как на Чудо, неожиданно свалившееся в его жизнь…

\- Вот, возьми… - он вкладывает ей в руку маленькую статуэтку, - подарок отца… единственный, что он нашел сам… Пусть она будет у тебя, пока не увидимся вновь… - договаривает он, целомудренно поцеловав на этот раз в лоб и стремительно уходит, не оглядываясь… Кара разжимает ладонь – Аврора, богиня утренней звезды, новое начало… та самая, что она подарила адмиралу для его корвета… Сжав ее в руке, она беззвучно молится, сама не совсем ясно представляя – о чем…


	2. Chapter 2

***

         Земля… самая долгожданная и самая крупная из ошибок… насмешка богов, оскорбленных невниманием и презрением… надежда, обратившаяся во прах… в самом прямом смысле… И воодушевление, владевшее всеми на подлете, превращается в полную безнадежность, когда возвращаются те, кто побывал на поверхности. Радиация, останки былой войны и ни одной живой души вокруг… только  следы ядерных ударов, как будто вернулись на Каприку, но спустя несколько тысяч лет…

 

Недели после возвращения… воскрешения, как она сама с собой это называет, больше напоминали стремнину, в которую ее затянуло против ее воли, и куда это ее приведет – к широкому и спокойному руслу или убийственному водопаду, она не знала… Да и не особо задумывалась, если честно, положившись на богов и судьбу… И увещевания Карла, как и разглагольствования Сэма, не доходят до сознания, оседая где-то фоном, потому что в голове сплошной белый шум и мандола перед глазами…

\- _Послушай Хило, Кара_ … -  она закатывает глаза в своеобычной манере, прикидываясь глухой, - _вернитесь к флоту, мы соберем штормовую группу…_

\- О, заткнись, Ли! – не выдержав, она все-таки отвечает, - пока мы будем кататься туда-сюда, время закончится!

\- _И – что, Кара? Мы куда-то опоздаем? –_ он сидит прямо на ее койке, по-турецки скрестив ноги и смотрит с привычной мягкой полуулыбкой _, -  нам не впервой… ведь мы всегда опаздываем…_

\- Тебя здесь нет, Ли! – ему это снова удалось – вывести ее из себя, - Тебя – нет…

 

\-   _Это не так… - поднявшись, он останавливается прямо перед ней, - я всегда с тобой, вот тут, - почти не касаясь, он кладет ладонь ей на область сердца, - с того самого мига, когда ты открыла мне дверь… И мне кажется, я даже слышал, как ты за ней чертыхалась._

_\- Ты пришел рано! – она помимо воли вступает в полемику, - я была вздрюченная и совершенно не готова к встрече с тобой! – сняв его ладонь, Кара усмехается, - Не думала, Ли, что моя левая грудь служит для тебя пристанищем…_

_\- Язва! – с чувством произносит он, рывком притягивая к себе, - сегодня ты от меня никуда не денешься!_

_\- Так я и тогда – не собиралась… - закинув руки ему на шею и чуть откинувшись назад, Кара ловит его взгляд, откровенно развлекаясь, - это ты оказался… не готов, Ли Адама…_

_\- Ты нарываешься, Кара моя! – между быстрыми поцелуями произносит он, - и мне плевать, есть ли у тебя еще кто-нибудь! Ты – моя!  - узкая койка, почти как дома – мелькает в голове, жесткий матрас, но им обоим все равно… хоть консоль раптора, хоть голая земля на Новой Каприке, хоть палуба на Галактике… когда они вместе – остаются только они и небо, полное звезд…_

 

\- Кара? Кара, надо поговорить… - Карл… вот черт! Она отодвигает незаконченный спор с разыгравшейся не в меру фантазией подальше, принимая сосредоточенный вид. Надо… надо соответствовать, ведь сама кричала и всем вокруг доказывала, что знаешь – где Земля… А получается, что… ничего не получается!

 

_\- Ты никак не можешь понять, Кара… - Ли стоит у переборки, совсем такой, каким она оставила его, улетая на зов. Это не тот уверенный в себе политик, а ее КАГ и ведущий, ее друг, ее…  На этом месте сознание всегда стопорится, словно боясь озвучить то, что подсознанию давным-давно известно… Ли Адама – любовь всей ее гребаной жизни…_

_\- Понять… - она подходит, останавливаясь в паре шагов, - командная игра не поможет, Ли… а Карл и остальные… они вообще не понимают, что здесь забыли! Ты мне нужен был здесь, Ли!_

_\- Я здесь… - снова отвечает он, - с того самого дня… - Кара делает еще один крошечный шажок ему навстречу, - как сказал тебе…_

_\- Я переспала с Балтаром, - перебивает она, -  и тебе было не все равно…_

_\- Да… - легкая усмешка скользит по губам, - очень хотелось его убить. А тебя…_

_\- Задушить, как в одной из поэм Катариса, - позволив ему себя обнять, она прижимается лбом к его плечу, - Я так устала, Ли…_

_\- Вернись к флоту! – снова начинает убеждать он, - вернись и мы сделаем все вместе – как всегда…  - она не отвечает, закрывая глаза, крепче вжимаясь в жесткий воротник форменного кителя. Всегда… это странно-обнадеживающее и очень безликое слово… как и всегда – на Девятом Небе в Колониальный День или в открытом космосе, где их только двое…_

_\- Умолкни, Ли… - обрывает она, берясь за ручку переборки, -  Тебя здесь нет, а советы от пустого места я не принимаю в расчет_ … Хило, зайди! Мы берем Леобена на борт!

 

Сошла ли она с ума в этом поиске или ее свели с ума – уже не важно… Последняя Пятерка сделала свое дело и вот она – Земля,  на которой больше ничего нет и вряд ли скоро будет… Колониальный маяк пищит на последнем издыхании, один из Леобенов сопит позади, мешая сосредоточиться на пеленге. Она ускоряет шаг в надежде, что он немного отстанет...

 

_\- Может, не стоило оно того? – Ли легко вышагивает рядом, успевая убирать низкие ветки с ее пути, - Земля и вся эта сумасшедшая гонка на базовых кораблях, и Первая Пятерка… - тут  он замолкает, вглядываясь ей в лицо, - Как ты, Кара?_

_\- Спроси у самого себя! – огрызается она, - И почему ко мне липнут все странности во Вселенной! Я просто найду передатчик и осмотрюсь… может, там будет что-нибудь…_

_\- Упрямица… - он качает головой, - даже когда ты улетела на Каприку, я боялся за тебя меньше… - Ли замолкает, просто идя рядом, но она делает вид, что не замечает его пристального взгляда. - Тогда я понял, что – не смогу без тебя… - едва заметная усмешка бродит по ее губам, почти такая же, как на борту Звездной Королевы, когда он сказал ей…  Мяч для игры в Пирамиду… отдай – забери – оставь себе… Я твой друг… Я люблю тебя…_

_\- Ради богов,  не ходи туда, Кара… тебе не понравится то, что ты найдешь…_

_\- А у меня сегодня вообще крайне неудачный день! – развернувшись,_ она кричит, _-_ Эй, Леобен, шевели поршнями, тостер долбанный!

 

Все, что угодно… это могло быть все, что угодно… но не ее собственное тело в сгоревшем в атмосфере вайпере... Уже подойдя и разворошив то, что осталось от кабины, каким-то седьмым чувством она ловит себя на жутком страхе. Совсем не хотелось ничего трогать, но остатки светлых волос, торчащие из-под шлема и цепочка с жетонами, которую нужно доставить на Галактику… Только вот цепочка и жетоны – точная копия той, что висит сейчас у нее на шее… и кольцо, и номерной знак, что д последней цифры полностью совпадает. Кара закрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает – бесполезно, ничего никуда не делось, Леобен позади торопливо сваливает, бормоча что-то нецензурное в адрес богов… А она – так и стоит над тем, что когда-то было Карой Трейс…

 

 

         В жизни должна быть цель… нельзя просто коптить небо, прожигая то, что даровано богами… Когда слухи о Земле дошли до каждого – цель и смысл… пропало все. Будущее представляется чем-то неясным и мрачным, как открытый космос… Ди покончила собой… весть эта мигом разлетается по флоту, грозя обернуться новой волной протестов или даже мятежей… Вымотаны все и именно в такой тупой усталости и зарождаются революции.

 

\- Ли… - Кара, звучащая неуверенно, это что-то новое… и даже сейчас, когда все мысли о том, что – виноват, не сумел, не обеспечил, не заметил, не удержал… Даже сейчас ее появление заставляет сердце пропускать удары, - я хотела… просто… я должна это кому-то рассказать!

\- Слушаю тебя, Кара… - он старается загнать вину поглубже, а то и прогнать совсем… но распахнутые ему навстречу глаза Ди не дают покоя.

\- Что случилось? – она чувствует его, - Ли?

\- Ди… - так непросто это произнести вслух… - застрелилась… сорок минут назад… мы поужинали и потом она…

\- О боги! – Кара опускается рядом, - Но… почему?

\- Не знаю… - он качает головой, глядя мимо, - наверное… потому что больше не верила… особенно, в меня… - он усмехается так горько, что она не выдерживает, развернув его, впивается в его губы откровенным поцелуем… жестким, напористым, совершенно не женственным… в этом вся Кара… Пропустив пару секунд от неожиданности, Ли отвечает с еще большей пылкостью и страстью, перетягивая ее на себя, так что она оказывается сверху… Тормоза сгорели уже очень давно, их электрическая цепь всегда под напряжением, стоит немного перегнуть с током и все летит к чертям. Почти разорвав его рубашку, она стягивает полетный комбинезон, задирает майки обоих, со стоном наслаждения прижимаясь к нему всем телом… его руки спускаются к ее груди, она же шире раздвигает ноги, усаживаясь на нем. Оценив присущую только ей подобную наглость, Ли чувствительно прикусывает  сосок,  срывая стон с ее губ… Звук молнии на его брюках громом звучит в тишине Борта номер один, нарушаемой только их тяжелым дыханием и редкими стонами.

\- Ой… - пошлым том произносит она, не отпуская его взгляд, и также пошло улыбаясь, - ты так рад меня видеть, Ли…  - со свистом выдохнув сквозь зубы, он резко приподнимает ее и тоже ни на миг не отводя глаз, буквально насаживает на себя, входя сразу и глубоко… Она поднимает руки, ухватываясь за что-то над ними, двигает бедрами, почти отпуская его и вновь впуская – сильнее и глубже, что кажется уже невозможным, удерживая равновесие каким-то непостижимым образом, задавая так знакомый обоим рваный ритм, когда первый яростный напор сменяется вдруг невообразимой нежностью… Медленно скользя по восходящей, она опирается ладонями ему на плечи, склоняется близко-близко…

\- Скажи это, Ли… - она не просит… просто не умеет… это – молитва их общим на двоих богам… - скажи…

\- Я люблю тебя, Кара… - произносит он на выдохе, почти ей в губы, ее имя тонет в их новом поцелуе, заново замыкающим электрическую цепь… - Люблю… - эхом отзывается она…

 

         - Кара… - ведя пальцем вдоль ее позвоночника, прекрасно зная, насколько чувственной лаской это может быть, он не хочет останавливаться, даже несмотря на случившееся, полное отсутствие каких бы то ни было перспектив, недовольный Кворум и неясное предчувствие надвигающейся опасности… Несмотря на все это, именно сейчас в конкретный момент – Ли счастлив.

\- М-м-м? – невнятно подает она голос, так и не перевернувшись, подставляясь под его почти бездумную ласку. Ей тоже не хочется возвращаться… потому что пробуждение будет значить, что там внизу, на этой треклятой Земле, она предала огню свое тело.

\- Ты хотела… - он останавливается, не желая впускать в их маленький хрупкий мир реальность слишком быстро, - ты пришла, чтобы что-то рассказать. Маяк? Ты что-то обнаружила, Кара?

Со стоном перевернувшись, она усаживается, подтянув коленки к подбородку, сычом на него глядя, - Вечно ты… - оборвав себя на полуслове, отводит глаза, лишь бы не видеть это выражение на его лице. Оно появилось еще там, на Каприке, в тот самый миг, когда они застыли по обе стороны порога, и с тех пор всегда было, если Ли забывался… Он смотрит на нее, как на нечто невозможное, что вдруг свалилось прямо в руки… Нахмурившись, Кара проводит ладонью по его лицу сверху вниз, словно пытаясь стереть…

\- Не смотри на меня – так…

\- Как? – Ли перехватывает ее руку, прижимаясь губами к запястью, там, где бьется пульс.

\- Будто я – Дар Богов…

\- А ты и есть… - откликается он, не выпуская ее руки. Чертыхнувшись, она дотягивается до отброшенного в сторону полетного комбинезона и, достав из одного из карманов, вкладывает ему в ладонь цепочку с именным жетоном и кольцом, что сняла с тела несколько часов назад… - Но это же… - рассмотрев, он поднимает глаза, она будто этого и ждет, красноречиво демонстрируя свой собственный.- Не понимаю, Кара…

\- Это был мой маяк! Мой гребанный вайпер, Ли! – она срывается в крик, - Это я – сгорела в атмосфере! Там – была я! – уткнувшись лицом в колени, скрывая злые непрошенные слезы, она глухо произносит самое страшное, - Я не знаю – кто я…

\- Послушай меня! – Ли склоняется к ней, с видимым усилием разжав ее руки, заставляет ее поднять голову, - это неважно… Мне все равно! Столько всего произошло за эти годы... странного, необъяснимого… не суть! Потому что, я – Ли, а ты – Кара… мы оба – здесь и больше ничего не имеет значения…

\- _Ли Адама любит Кару Трейс_ … - с тихой улыбкой напоминает она, он кивает, подхватывая, - _Кара Трейс любит Ли Адама_ … И это – наше слово…

\- И это наше слово…


	3. Chapter 3

***

         Он не знает, зачем снова и снова приходит сюда… Это глупо и бессмысленно… привычка людей – верить… в Чудо, в Богов, в Ангелов, в мир в конце войны, во восторжествовавшее добро, в счастливый конец – для всех… Нет, так не бывает, чтобы _счастье для всех даром и никто не ушел обиженным_ … иначе Богам станет скучно на их Олимпе, ведь тогда про них просто не вспомнят…

 _Больше всего боюсь, что меня – забудут…_ каждое мгновение того вечера из теперь уже другой жизни стоит перед глазами, держит в себе, не выпуская, как будто там – ключ, который мог бы все изменить…

 

         ,i> _Понимая, что происходит с ним, тем  не менее Ли не делает ничего, чтобы как-то это прекратить… С самого порога его словно подхватило и несет бурным потоком, выбираться из которого нет никакого желания. И ее недвусмысленные взгляды, постоянное желание коснуться, ощутить хоть мимолетную близость притяжения, которое удерживает их с невероятной силой, ее слишком громкий голос и оживление… все это лишь убеждает его в том, что и она – это чувствует… Он знает, что – еще чуть-чуть и он переспит с девушкой брата, который благополучно храпит в комнате… и, как ни странно, это его совсем не тревожит.  Кара… такая откровенная и невозможно притягательная… с ней хочется говорить – обо всем, хочется иметь право коснуться, хочется обнять, чтобы она перестала дергаться, хочется… Ли на миг прикрывает глаза, делая глубокий вдох – так нельзя. Нельзя, потому что она – с Заком и…_

_\- А давай – прямо здесь! – шалые ее глаза сводят с ума, разум отказывается во всем этом участвовать, а инстинкты уже давно на все согласны… У высоковольтного провода не спрашивают, когда пустить напряжение… Кто из них двоих задевает и сбрасывает на пол бокал – не так уж важно, а вот то, что этот шум выводит Зака из анабиоза… Его голос растаскивает их друг от друга, снова проснувшийся разум делает все остальное. И они неловко и преувеличенно долго прощаются на том самом пороге, делая вид, что ничего особенного не случилось…_

 

Ветер треплет его волосы, Ли так и не постригся, да и к чему… Это место… кажется, даже то же время… почему цикл за циклом он снова и снова возвращается сюда? В надежде найти то, чего вероятно и вовсе не было…  Сейчас их полет в никуда кажется чем-то нереальным… сном, бредом, попыткой к бегству… Давно уже он не отрывался от земли, с тех самых пор, когда… _Это первый день всей твоей оставшейся жизни, Ли Адама…_ тряхнув головой, он прогоняет видение. Слишком больно… даже спустя столько лет он не может забыть эту злую шутку Богов.

 

         _\- Хочешь покончить собой – я для тебя шлюз открою! – как обычно, орет он на нее при всех, - но мой вайпер ты не заберешь с собой! Это понятно, капитан?_

_\- Так точно, сэр! – бесцветным голосом отзывается она, добавляя только для него, - спасибо, по морде не заехал, я заслужила вообще-то… - разворачиваясь, - разбор полетов через полчаса, сэр…_

_Дернувшись, как от пощечины, Ли молчит, провожая ее пристальным взглядом… Ничего… ничего не выходит – ни врозь, ни вместе. И вроде чужая теперь, а каждый раз сердце екает, особенно, когда пропадает связь._

_Зал для инструктажа пуст и темен, на экране мелькают кадры с орудийных камер..._

_\- Вот здесь… - останавливая картинку, произносит он в темноту, надеясь, что Кара все-таки здесь, - ты среагировала слишком медленно._

_\- Буду ускоряться, - все также безразлично отвечает она, - тогда остальные за мной не угонятся._

_\- Это не игрушки, Старбак! – он идет на голос, в полутьме проектора пытаясь ее разглядеть, - жизни на кону!_

_\- Чего ты взъелся-то? Птичка на борту, я – тоже…  Ты будешь скучать по мне, Ли Адама? – преувеличенно-ласковым тоном спрашивает она, - или у тебя есть, кому греть постель?_

_\- Что с тобой, Кара? – разыскав ее, наконец, он присаживается перед ней, - что случилось с тобой?_

_\- Леобен со мной случился, Ли! Только и всего! – оттолкнув его, она встает, - Четыре долбанных месяца он… игрался в дом, извращенец! Четыре месяца! Он заставил меня поверить, что… - она осекается, с трудом заставляя себя молчать, - … а, неважно…_

_\- Важно! – он успевает ухватить ее за локоть, - Он… обижал тебя? – она вскидывает на него вдруг повеселевший взгляд, - Боги, как высокопарно! Спроси уж как есть, Ли, трахал ли он меня… - и на мучительный его взгляд, кивает, - да… четыре месяца – долгий срок… есть, где развернуться…  Но и ему скучать не пришлось! От постоянных перезагрузок, говорят, сильные головные боли._

_\- Кара, я…_

_\- Тебя – не было, Ли! – перебивает его она, - тебя там не было! – длинные волосы мешают и Кара с досадой заправляет их за уши. – Ты сидел здесь, на долбанном крейсере, рассуждая о том, насколько невозможна миссия спасения! – наступая на него, она продолжает, - Ты – размяк, Ли Адама! Раньше я бы и договорить  не успела, как ты бы  меня по стенке размазал!_

_\- Мне дать вам по башке, капитан? – напоминает ей их такой далекий сейчас, разговор Ли, вызывая  всю ту же усмешку._

_\- Может быть, майор, - мгновенно гася порыв, будто схлопывая раковину моллюска, отзывается Кара, - мне и стоит выбить всю эту дурь из головы, - оставляя его одного._

_\- Адама, постой! – Сэм догоняет его в одном из переходов, - есть минутка?_

_\- Смотря для чего, Андрес…_

_\- Кара… - оба останавливаются и Сэм с какой-то скрытой тоской оглядывается по сторонам, - я видел, ты орал на нее в ангаре, она стала хуже летать?_

_\- А ты пришел меня правилам общения с твоей женой поучить? – воинственно задрав подбородок, Ли делает шаг вперед, - так, хвала богам, я с ней летал в спайке задолго до вашей встречи._

_\- Вообще-то… - слова эти ему даются явно с трудом, - просить о помощи. После возвращения она – изменилась, и  дело не в Леобене, вернее, не совсем в нем._

_\- Я знаю, - глухо отзывается Ли, -  та еще сволочь!_

_\- Кара рассказала тебе про Кейси?_

_\- Кейси? – он смотрит непонимающе, - та девочка, что Старбак привезла с собой?_

_\- Ну да! – яростно взлохматив шевелюру, Сэм кивает, - это сраный тостер ей сказал, что малышка – от нее, а потом нашлась мать девочки и… - он замолкает._

_\- Так вот что она… - оборвав себя на полуслове, Ли сухо кивает, - спасибо, Сэм…_

_\- Да как-то не за что, - пожимает плечами тот, вслед договаривая, - так ты сделаешь что-нибудь?_

 

         Сведя их вместе в неправильный час, боги принялись исправлять положение раз за разом делая все хуже и хуже… может быть, тот – самый последний раз, был _приближением к нулю_ , когда количество ошибок таково, что проще стереть и начать все заново? Вздохнув, Ли смотрит вдаль… почти ничего не изменилось за минувшие годы, словно время тут течет иначе… Хотя в нескольких лигах отсюда первоначальное поселение уже настойчиво приобретает форму города… _Все это уже было и все повторится вновь…_

_\- Мне тебя не хватает… - разбитые губы едва шевелятся, капа мешает говорить, юшка капает ей на плечи, - Я тоже… - почти на выдохе откликается он, - я тоже скучаю!_

_\- Мы только что все очень сильно усложнили, - кажется, Кара смеется… его Кара… Почему в ту ночь на Новой Каприке все было так пронзительно ясно – до пустоты вакуума, до взрыва сверхновой, усыпанного звездами неба… ночь была их свидетелем, но наступил день, расставляя фигуры по прежним местам… Кара смеется всю дорогу от ангара до его каюты и это живо напоминает ему ночь на Каприке, а еще их самую первую встречу – такой она была только тогда…_

_\- Подожди, Ли, - смеясь, она старается увернуться от его неловких поцелуев, оставляющих повсюду кровавые отпечатки, - да постой же! О, Боги!  Дай мне хоть кровь остановить! – не слушая, он притягивает ее на себя, впечатывая очередной поцелуй прямо ей в разбитый им же нос, - Чтоб тебя, Аполло! – перестав сдерживаться, она опрокидывает его на кровать, опускаясь сверху… Взяв ее лицо в ладони, он смотрит из-под рассеченной брови, - Кара, мы уверены…_

_\- Заткнись, Ли! – вытянувшись все телом на нем, она снова его целует – легко и стремительно, как в ту ночь, когда позволила себе поверить, - И сделай то, что собирался на ринге!_

_Чуть повернувшись, но так и не выпуская ее из рук, он находит ее губы, она со стоном откликается, включаясь в неторопливую и изматывающую своей нежностью ласку. Он осторожен и бережен с ней, словно не ее только что от каната до каната мотал, размазывая по рингу. Руки дрожат от нетерпения, но Ли сдерживается, заставляя и ее не спешить… медленно… очень медленно, чувственно, когда каждая клеточка тела загорается особым светом, когда даже боль – наслаждение, когда все мыслимые пределы пройдены и кажется, что больше уже невыносимо… тогда наступает следующий круг и все повторяется по восходящей…Кара чувствует его внутри и это настолько правильно, что связь не хочется разрывать… как сказал Сэм перед танцами – может, я не тот, с кем ты должна быть…  Конечно, не тот… Ли Адама – ее личная Немезида, ее наказание от Богов – то единственное, что ей  необходимо и тот, кого она теперь может только украсть…_

_\- Это сделал Леобен? – Ли удерживает ее левое запястье, разглядывая еще не побелевший шрам, она выворачивается, освобождаясь из его рук, - Кара?_

_\- Не хочу.. не спрашивай, Ли… - избегая его испытующего взгляда, она прячет лицо у него на плече, чуть заметно вздрагивая от его прикосновений, - Он повторял это снова и снова… - неожиданно начинает она, Ли замирает, чтобы не спугнуть… - что его бог показал, как я скажу ему о своей любви и мы будем вместе... – ее передергивает, - я сопротивлялась… долго… Я убивала его снова и снова, но он – постоянно возвращался. Это было… стало невыносимо.. он все пытался заставить меня сказать ему все это… - прижавшись плотнее, Кара крепче зажмуривается, чтобы не выпустить злые слезы. – Я пошла в ванную, открыла все краны… ты удивишься, что может стать холодным оружием при необходимости…_

_\- Это ты? – холодея внутри от одной мысли, что она могла просто исчезнуть, будто и не было никогда, Ли заставляет ее на себя посмотреть, - Ты хотела… Кара!_

_\- Он проснулся от шума воды… - невидящим взглядом скользя по однообразной обстановке каюты, отвечает она, - вышиб дверь, закрыл кран и перевязал меня. А на следующий день вернулся с Кейси…_

_\- Он сказал, что она – твоя дочь… - Кара улыбается вдруг, - Знаешь, теперь я понимаю… то, о чем ты говорил тогда ночью в кают-компании… Когда Сэм вытащил меня… я вернулась… за ней…_

_\- Ох, Кара! – снова прижимая ее к себе, Ли закрывает глаза, молясь богам Кобола, чтобы отдали ему ее боль. Она дерзко усмехается, - Я целовала его, Ли… по-настоящему, и позволила гораздо больше этого самого поцелуя… И я сказала все то, что он хотел слышать…_

_\- Ты это сделала ради девочки… - взяв ее лицо в ладони, Ли ловит ее измученный взгляд, - даже если бы ты не считала ее своей, ты пошла бы на это…_

_\- Тогда почему мне так больно?! Почему хочется всех заставить страдать, ведь и у меня ничего не случилось…_

_\- Ты отвечала не только за свою жизнь, Кара, - отвечает ее ведущий, - и рассчитывать этой девочке было больше не на кого… Ты – хороший человек, Кара…_

_\- Да? А что же мне тогда так погано! – с чувством откликается она, лбом прислонившись к его плечу._

_\- Прости, что так поздно прилетел… - обнимая ее, отзывается он…_

_\- Мы все время опаздываем, Ли… и ты, и я…_

 

         Иногда опоздания бывают фатальными… и стоит на мгновение отвести глаза – самое важное исчезнет… испарится, будто утренний сон. В тот миг хотелось кричать и биться в истерике… куда-то бежать, где-то искать… ведь так не бывает! _Я знаю и люблю ее гораздо дольше тебя!_ Она – была, Кару Трейс не он себе выдумал, она не приснилась ему и кем-кем, а ангелом точно не была… А весь этот бред Леобена… просто так решили боги.

 

         _Раптор садится на бреющем – так выпендриваться может только она, и знает это не только он._

_\- Кара Трейс к нам зачастила, тебе не кажется? – Ди ждет ответа слишком долго, не сводя с него глаз._

_\- Полеты сюда выпадают жеребьевкой, - старательно избегая ее взгляда отвечает Ли, - не моя вина, что ей так везет…_

_\- Разумеется, кому же еще… - он молчит, в надежде спустить все на тормозах, но получается не очень. Сердце заходится еще на подлете, а сейчас всеми мыслями он уже там, в рапторе, рядом с Карой, но настойчивый взгляд жены мешает сосредоточиться на ощущениях. – Пойду, встречу… - бросает он на ходу, намеренно замедляя шаг…_

_\- Жестко села, - строгим тоном КАГа встречает Ли свою…  этому не подобрать определения, так много между ними – всего…_

_\- Знала бы, что ожидается такая делегация по встрече – помахала бы крыльями, - в своеобычной вызывающе-дразнящей манере реагирует Кара, по-военному быстро разоблачаясь…  Эта игра затягивает обоих и с каждым днем все глубже…_

_\- Надо что-то решать, Кара… - между быстрыми и глубокими поцелуями Ли умудряется даже вставить несколько слов._

_\- О Боги! Ты снова начал? – чуть оттолкнув его, Кара с досадой пинает скрываемое место для штурмана, - мы ведь договорились!_

_\- Вот именно, что мы так и не поговорили! Кара, я … я люблю тебя, но…_

_\- Я не хочу разводиться, ты не можешь изменять… - застегнув молнию пилотного комбинезона, она смотрит на него, - и куда это нас приводит?_

_\- В тупик… - с тоской произносит Ли, глядя на свою чужую жену… Это было бы вполне переживаемо, измены – дело житейское, и если жена хочет пар спустить с кем попало, то почему бы и мужу налево не сходить…  Только вот оба не считают это  изменой…_

_Когда в разгар наспех сооруженной из трех офицеров, пяти рядовых морпехов и кучки гражданских миссии центурионы сбивают раптор – какие-то секунды кажется, что наступил конец… неизвестность убивает, а бьющийся, буквально, в истерике Сэм – как отражение всего того, что происходит внутри… И словно насмешка богов – умолять ту, с которой связан, спасти ту, в которой вся твоя жизнь…_

_\- Если Кара погибнет… - Сэму наплевать на зрителей, он к ним привык, - я тебя убью!_

_\- Если она погибнет… - Ли отвечает только ему, - я не буду тебе мешать…_

_И все действительно так... потому что – я знаю и люблю ее гораздо дольше тебя…  В ангаре Галактики, когда обе птички вернулись в доки, Сэм опережает его, расставляя все по местам – чужая… и у него нет права прижать ее к сердцу, больше не отпуская… У него – Ди, за которую он отвечает и перед которой очень виноват… Но глаза сами возвращаются к Каре, ее обожженным рукам и вымученной улыбке – отражению его собственной…_

_\- Что сказал Коттл? – позже, подождав, пока Хило скроется за поворотом коридора, Ли заходит в пилотскую кают-компанию, плотно закрыв переборку, - что с руками, Кара?_

_\- Нормально… - выдыхает она, не сводя с него пристального взгляда, - все хорошо, Ли… будет непременно… скоро…_

_\- Кара…_

_\- Ты прав, Ли, ты – прав… - она торопится, словно боится передумать и не сказать, - нам не следует… мы не должны больше…_

_\- Кара, что ты? – не на шутку испугавшись, он опускается рядом, беря ее забинтованные ладони в свои, - Я просто… мне трудно врать Ди… но я не могу потерять тебя…_

_\- А это случится, если мы продолжим! – ее взгляд дрейфует к святым ликам богов Кобола, - Это была оплеуха, Ли, мне дали по рукам за то, что глумилась… Я… не знаю, что дальше…_

_\- Ты не можешь нарушить клятвы, я – не хочу причинять боль Ди… - скрыв лицо в ладонях, резюмирует он, - и снова – тупик…_

_\- Ты уйдешь от Ди, если я уйду от Сэма?! – звенящим от отчаяния голосом неожиданно спрашивает она. Ли теряется… не от того, что она это предлагает, а потому что вот прямо сейчас, здесь, ни сходя с места ждет от него решения на всю их оставшуюся жизнь…_

_\- А откуда мне знать, что ты завтра не передумаешь и не вернешься к Сэму?! – слова сами срываются с губ, Ли успевает сотню раз пожалеть, что допустил саму мысль… но – все уже сказано. Ее усмешка выходит кривой, - Думай, Ли… - она бережно пихает его забинтованной рукой в плечо, - из нас двоих умник – ты… тебе и решать…_

Ли с вызовом смотрит в пустое небо – как вы могли?! _Если Кара – погибнет, я не стану тебе мешать…_ Уже тогда, на планете водорослей ее хотели отнять… но жертва была принесена и ее ненадолго оставили в покое…   _Т_ ы _– КАГ, я – твой гребанный лучший пилот и твой ведомый… большего между нами, наверное, и не будет…_ А после… только боги знают, что он пережил за те два месяца… им нужна была еще одна жертва и Ли с радостью ее принес – лишь бы они вернули Кару… пусть не ему, а просто – вернули…

 

         _\- Кара! Вернись! – уже лесом то, что это открытый эфир, и что весь мостик, а то и весь крейсер слышит неприкрытое отчаяние в его голосе. – Вернись! Кара!_

_\- Увидимся на той стороне… просто – отпусти меня, Ли…_

_\- Нет! Нет-нет-нет! Кара, послушай меня! – он лихорадочно прочесывает взглядом облака, пока не натыкается на сверкающий в лучах местного светила ее вайпер, - Вижу! Я ее вижу! Кара, слушай меня…_

_\- Ли… - спокойная уверенность обреченного и смирившегося со всем, заставляет его замолчать, - я больше не боюсь… Отпусти…_

_Вайпер на его глазах разваливается на куски, скрываясь в жутко-прекрасном цветке пламени взрыва… катапульты нет… беззвучный крик рвется из груди, рука сжимает штурвал все уверенней – он обещал всегда быть ее ведомым… он не может оставить ее там одну…_

_\- Аполло! – голос отца.. нет, адмирала Адама прорывается сквозь пелену горя, опутавшую сознание, - отмена! Немедленно вернуться на базу, это приказ!_

_\- Так точно, сэр… - отзывается он, не давая себе задумываться…_

_Где бы ты хотел покоиться, Ли? Он стоит у Стены как раз напротив Кэт, никак не решаясь оставить ее здесь… ведь если сделать это, тогда ее гибель… их гибель станет реальностью… Да, он – жив, ходит, дышит, что-то говорит, о чем-то с кем-то спорит… но его – нет… Она унесла его с собой, оставив пустой манекен… И как с этим жить – он не знает. Сэм напился и рухнул с крыла вайпера, папа разгромил свой корвет – им можно, они ее потеряли… А что делать, если потерял себя…_

 

Боги любят шутить и в тот раз они поглумились на славу… _Это первый день всей твоей оставшейся жизни…_ Зажмурившись, он пытается прогнать видение – она на этой самой поляне прощается с ним… он так и не понял этого тогда, а мгновением спустя – стало поздно… Ли Адама опоздал… Опоздал на целую жизнь…Кара… что случилось с тобой… где ты?

 _Была ли ты моим сном? Тогда я не хочу просыпаться… Я не хочу прилетать сюда… Вернись, Кара! О боги Кобола! Верните меня туда, где мы были счастливы… Пусть все, что было, повторится вновь… даже если нам снова – не судьба… Ты – Кара, я – Ли, остальное не важно…_  

 

Ветер сушит колючие слезы… так бывает каждый цикл, что он приходит сюда в нелепой и глупой надежде – найти ее здесь, на этом самом месте… Но – ничего не происходит, ничего не меняется, только время – идет…

         В небе бьется, заблудившись в воздушном потоке, какая-то птица… непонятно откуда и каким ветром ее сюда занесло, да и с такого расстояния толком не разглядеть. Но Ли отчего-то кажется, что это – тот же голубь, что в самый день их знакомства залетел в его квартиру на Каприке… было странно и жутко – голубь, мечущийся по комнате в поисках выхода и не дающийся в руки.

Птица, так и не справившись с потоком, вдруг камнем падает вниз, прямо к нему под ноги, бешено молотя крыльями воздух в надежде удержаться. И почти у самой земли ей это удается, она неловко плюхается прямо в густую траву неподалеку, замирая там…

Любопытство, а может и сочувствие им движет, Ли раздвигает траву руками, поднимая ее – почтовая птица, что стали использовать колонисты после обоснования здесь. И теперь понятно, что сбило ее радар – слишком большой груз несла она на себе, хотя и была крупнее обычного голубя. Осторожно сняв мешочек с птицы, Ли отпускает оглушенную птицу назад в траву, сам же торопливо развязывая слишком туго затянутые шелковые шнурки, не понимая – к чему так спешит…

Жетоны с именем и кодовым номером знакомой тяжестью ложатся в ладонь – не те, что были с кольцом на цепочке, но очень на них похожие.  Следом в руку выпадает статуэтка… та самая, что он отдал ей в камере, перед отлетом на Борт номер один – _Пусть она будет у тебя, пока не увидимся вновь…_ Аврора, богиня нового дня… Новое начало, сулящее перемены в судьбе…Она всегда рядом в тот самый момент…  когда уже упустил ситуацию и кажется, что исправить ничего нельзя, только положиться на богов… Вот тогда и появляется Кара – будь то бой с флотом Сайлонов и вайпер, потерявший управление, или поиск священного храма на древней планете, или мятеж на Галактике…

_Все происходит так быстро, что никто не успевает ничего понять и вот уже Том Зарек, поддерживаемый Феликсом, устанавливает свой порядок по всему крейсеру и флоту… Расстрел Кворума кладет конец каким бы то ни было иллюзиям Ли, единственное, что его по-настоящему тревожит – отец…_

_Раптор тяжело плюхается на палубу – Рейстрек не Афина с ее легкими, как перо аргилонской цапли, посадками – Ли сбегает по трапу…_

_\- Коннор, связи все еще нет? Где отец?_

_\- Там, где ему положено быть… - неприкрыто агрессивно отзывается один из лидеров Сопротивления Новой Каприки, - и мы вас к нему непременно доставим! – удар под дых застает врасплох, а в следующую секунду его нагоняет следующий и сквозь быстро наступающую дурноту Ли чувствует только, как ему профессионально заламывают руки, сдергивая пиджак с плеч, чтобы не заморачиваться наручниками…_

_\- И где теперь ваши драгоценные сайлоны, сэр? – Коннор на адреналине и ему море по колено, - Что же вы... давайте, позовите их, может – сбегутся на ваши крики о помощи… - он приближается почти вплотную, выплевывая Ли в лицо, - Я сказал – кричи, сука! – морпех рядом крайне недвусмысленно передергивает затвор автомата и Ли отчетливо понимает, что – сейчас все и закончится…_

_Выстрел эхом отражается от переборок, а следом звучит, - Ошибаешься, Коннор, сука здесь – я! – Кара демонстративно переводит затвор, - и зарядов у меня  на всех хватит…_

_\- Кара, пойдем! – почувствовав, что его отпустили, Ли не теряет времени даром, - Кара! – она привычно подчиняется своему КАГу, следуя за ним._

_\- Невероятно! – закрыв переборку, он выплескивает накопившееся напряжение, - Коннор…  Рейстрек, Скалс… о боги! Мы ведь летали вместе!_

_\- На гражданской войне  нет правых и виноватых, Ли… а мы стремительно двигаемся в ее направлении,  - замечает она, проверяя телефон, - черт, связи по-прежнему нет… Пока только ангар под их контролем, но я видела, как Коннор руководил раздачей пушек кому попало!_

_\- Им нужен весь крейсер... – Ли думает вслух, - пока этого не случилось…  собрать тех, кто…_

_\- Сейчас мы можем доверять только друг другу! – перебивает его она, ловя растерянный взгляд… Это – неправильно, так не должно быть! Только не у Аполло, который всегда уверен в своих решениях и знает, что и когда делать… только не у ее Ли, без которого вся эта долбанная жизнь пуста и бессмысленна! Она не думает – стремительно приблизившись, почти сбивает с ног откровенным до отчаяния поцелуем, похожим на тот – что был у них в камере, словно возвращая его ему… На мгновение опешив, Ли отвечает, грозя перевести все это совсем в другую плоскость… Не сейчас… нет времени, он ей нужен – трезвый, бодрый и с пистолетом в руке…_

_\- Кара… - ей в губы произносит он, легко касаясь щеки ладонью, и смотрит… так, как умеет только он… как смотрел на  нее в ангаре, перед их последним полетом… и после Балтара с его невоздержанным языком… и совсем недавно на Борту номер один…_

_\- Приятно чувствовать себя снова живым? – намеренно резко оттолкнув – сейчас не время, так? – она кладет ладонь ему грудь, чувствуя тот же бешеный ритм, что и у себя,  - Дыши ровнее, Ли! – передавая одну из пушек ему…_

 

Так было всегда… они настроены на одну волну даже когда – не вместе… _Были_ – напоминает рассудок… _Всегда_ – опережает его сердце…  Хоть она и его ведомый, но задает верный курс и только с ней он – тот, кто он есть… _Я – Ли, а ты – Кара… остальное не имеет значения…_ Поэтому каждый цикл он возвращается сюда… с нелепой и глупой надеждой – на Чудо, которое однажды уже свершилось… так почему бы ему не повториться вновь… Боги могут смилостивиться и вернуть ему его Кару… потому что – он так и не успел сказать ей самое главное – за всеми этими залезть на гору, исследовать планету, самое главное не сказал… _провести эту жизнь с тобой…_

Быть может, если бы – сказал… усилием воли привычно загнав эту мысль поглубже, Ли оборачивается – недавний голубь, оправившийся от падения, тяжело взлетает на ближайшую ветку, устраиваясь там, как на насесте… Подойдя ближе, он осторожно снимает его оттуда, птица не сопротивляется, явно привычная к рукам.  Жетон, очень похожий на тот, что был на ней в ту ночь на Новой Каприке, фигурка Авроры – символ ее возвращение из небытия, откуда все это… только мяча для Пирамиды и не хватает… Хотя нет, это напоминало бы и о Сэме. Нащупав что-то на шее птицы, Ли подносит голубя ближе – медальончик владельца голубятни, чтобы птица вернулась домой, даже если не сможет лететь, и на нем гравировка… Символов не разобрать без увеличительного стекла, но надпись по кругу вполне читаема – Храм Авторы…

 Он обещал ей – всегда помнить… он много чего ей обещал, но выполнить может только это…

 

_\- Храм Авроры… - она заглядывает через плечо, пытаясь поймать его взгляд, он усмехается, - Да… на Земле… так говорит Пифия…._

_\- Мы его увидим и  вместе пройдем  по всем его залам! – Кара смотрит, он чувствует ее взгляд. - Если найдем… - не уточняя, что именно, Ли откладывает книгу в сторону, наконец, переводя на нее взгляд, - это все – от нее…_

_\- От Розлин? – Кара понимающе кивает, - здесь пусто без Него… без них…_

_\- Кресло осталось свободным… - с тоской замечает он, - мама всегда пугала меня этим в детстве…_

_\- Они вернутся, Ли, - Кара сжимает его пальцы, - поверь…_

_\- Всегда… - откликается он…_

 

         Порыв ветра в лицо – как ответ на молитвы тем, в кого он никогда не верил, даже следуя за мадам президентом по пути, предсказанному Пифией… Храм Авроры… где теперь его искать, ведь даже Книги больше нет! Птица в руках напоминает о себе тихим воркованием… ну конечно! Каждый почтовый голубь знает дорогу домой… нужно только снова оторваться от земли… нужно вернуть крылья и тогда…

 

 

         Верить – в его силах… и, может быть, в один чудесный день случится то, что случится, и она возникнет из небытия совершенно такая, какой он ее помнит…

 

_\- Что слышно, Старбак?_

_\- Только дождь по крыше…_

_\- Тогда хватай пушку и тащи домой кошку…_

 

Пока же остается только жить этой надеждой, цикл за циклом, не давая себе забыть… пока бьется сердце… пока дышишь… пока живешь…  _И это – наше слово…_


End file.
